pidiendo una cita
by KNGP
Summary: esta es una historia de Ranma y Shampoo espero que la disfruten no soy muy buena con los resumenes
1. Chapter 1

hola esta es la primera historia que escribo me encanta esta ranma 1/2 y esta pareja dejen porfavor sus comentarios para saber si les gusta historia y si quieren que agrege algo para ir mejorando la historia y si tengo erores de ortografia me disculpo Pidiendo una cita

En las calles de Nerima se veía a una joven chica de cabellos azules y los ojos del mismo color amarado en dos coletas montando su bicicleta repartiendo entregas de comida mientras ella iba pensando en los sentimientos que su joven prometido tenia hacia ella algunas veces pienso que él no me ama (agita la cabeza) no el me ama solo es que no tiene sus sentimientos muy definidos por mí solo tengo que hacer un truco para que defina sus sentimientos por mí y pueda abandonar a la chica violenta y poco femenina aunque ya no sabía que más trucos podía hacer nada le funcionaba y no puedo hacer que venga aunque sea a comer porque siempre va a comer donde Ukyo y a veces solo viene a ver a la bisabuela para que le enseñe nuevas técnicas a mí no me para bola

-esta es la última entrega del día y pobre regresar al restaurante Neko Hanten a almorzar pero quiero ver a Ranma pero debo de esperar aunque parezca una chica muy aventada en verdad soy muy tímida

Cuando llego a la casa me encuentro con la bisabuela poniendo los platos para la comida y sentadas en la mesa nos ponemos a platicar cuando ella me pregunta

-que haremos hoy para que el yerno se enamore de ti Shampoo- dice la bisabuela

-hoy le iré a buscar y le pediré una cita para poder demostrar que de verdad lo amo-

-Shampoo pero de verdad lo amas porque con todas las veces que te le has declarado te ha rechazado en todas no solo pierdes tu dignidad sino también las de las amazonas-dice la bisabuela preocupada

-puede que al principio solo lo decía por obligación (con ojos llenos de lágrimas) pero ahora de verdad lo amo pero si esta vez me rechaza yo estaré segura de que no me ama y me rendiré para ya no molestarlo

-bueno Shampoo yo te apoyare en todo lo que pueda a un tengo tucos en mis baúles viejos que podrían funcionar-

-no bisabuela esta vez no usaremos ningún truco hare que se enamore de mi sin poción sin amuletos-dijo Shampoo

-está bien así lo quieres

-bueno iré a buscar a ranma- dijo muy motivada

-hey Shampoo se me había olvidado de que existe un viejo manantial que puede curar su maldición aunque solo era una leyenda pero había gente que decía que ese manantial existe y así tendrás la oportunidad de hablar con el

-bisabuela dijimos que no mas trucos-dijo Shampoo

-pero la leyenda es de verdad buscare el mapa mientras tú vas a buscar a Ranma

-gracias bisabuela

Con Ranma y Akane

Los dos iban caminado de regreso al doño Tendo Akane iba furiosa porque Ranma había estado hablando con Ukyo, muy amigablemente.

-Akane mírame nada sucedió con Ukyo solo estábamos hablando ella ya comprendió que no la mira más que con una amiga

-y a mí porque me lo decís no me importa no es como que yo te amara con la cara volteada a otro lado (muy sonrojada)

-pero Akane nunca dejas que te esplique-Ranma pensado que se quería quedar con Akane pero no le gustaba las escenitas de celo que le hacia

Pero antes que uno de los dos pudiera decir algo

-ni hao Ranma –dijo Shampoo abrazándolo muy fuerte feliz de verlo pero a la vez triste de verlo con esa chica

-aaa ya no te voy a esperar me voy- dice Akane celosa y así deja solos a la pareja

-no Akane espérame no me dejes-dijo Ranma

Ranma ya se estaba enojando que Shampoo les arruinara la plática que estaban teniendo porque podían haberse conentado

-que deseas Shampoo- dijo Ranma algo frio

Shampoo haber con la frialdad que la estaba tratando se sintió mal ya no tenía la confianza que tenía antes pero no quiso demostrarlo y con una sonrisa le dijo

-la bisabuela dice que hay un manantial que puede curar nuestra maldición está buscando el mapa en estos momentos en uno de sus baúles-

-enserio Shampoo no es otros de tus trucos para que me termines gustando-dijo desconfiado

-No Ranma es de verdad ya no usare más trucos para que te enamores de mi porque are que te enamores de mi por voluntad propia

Ranma se le acelero un poco el corazón por la declaración de Shampoo porque se miraba muy decidido pero no quiso darle importancia

-Cuando me darás el mapa- ya feliz que su maldición podía ya romperse que ya no le hacía caso a Shampoo

-pero tendrás que ir a una cita conmigo mañana- dijo algo nerviosa de que el pudiera negarse y así darse por vendido con él aunque eso le doliera mucho

-si claro mañana no hay problema-dijo pero sin darle atención a lo que decía por estar emocionado con el mapa

-mañana en el parque nos encontramos 2 de la tarde-dijo feliz Shampoo porque esta sería su primera cita de vedar con Ranma sin a ver usado un truco

Si claro hasta mañana-se despidió Ranma.

Continuara…..


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a aquí vuelvo con la 2 parte espero que esta le guste y gracias a los que dejan comentario

* * *

Capítulo 2

Pov Shampoo

Hoy me levante temprano no pude dormir nada anoche imaginando como sería mi cita con Ranma hoy siento que será el día que se enamora de mi sabía que si me esforzaba consiguiera que él me ame

Pov normal

Shampoo mira la hora que hay en reloj de muñeca y mira que faltan tres horas para la cita así que se bañó se dio cuenta que solo tenía una hora para buscar la ropa que iba a ponerse pero entre más buscaba en el armario menos le gustaba lo que miraba ya desesperada de no poder encontrar nada la bisabuela entro al cuarto y le deposito en sima de la cama un atuendo que constaba de un vestido de verano corto de negro con flores blancas que se moldeaba bien al cuerpo de Shampoo

-Gracias bisabuela- con lágrimas en los ojos

-deja de llorar y arréglate no falta mucho para la cita con el yerno

En el doño Tendo

El señor Soun Tendo y Genma Saotome estaban pensando la manera para que sus hijos dejaran de estarce peleando y aceptaran el compromiso

-yo les doy una solución si me dan 1500 yen-dijo Nabiki

-solo tengo 900 yen-dijeron entre los dos padre-pero por favor dinos Nabiki

-me tendré que conformar con eso hagan que vayan a una cita hoy-dice Nabiki

-eso es una gran idea les comunicaremos a nuestros hijo ahora- Soun y Genma felices

-yo no quiero salir en una cita con un fenómeno- dijo Akane volteando a otro lado sonrojada

-ni yo con una chica tan fea - dijo ranma dolido por lo que le dijo Akane

-dejen de pelear como harán cuando se casen no se pueden estar peleando todo el día -Nabiki

Los dos voltearon la cabeza a otro lado

-salgamos en esa cita para que nuestros padres se callen de una vez-dijo Ranma algo avergonzado

-bien pero solo lo hago para que ellos dejen de molestar-dijo Akane (alegre que el allá aceptado la cita) pero eso nunca lo dirá en voz alta

Para cuando ellos salieron del doño Tendo eran ya las 2 empunto

Para eso Ranma sentía que olvida de algo importante

Akane y Ranma fueron al parque de diversiones a divertirse en los juegos mecánicos en todo eso no se encontraron con ninguna persona que les arruinara, al último juego que se subieron fue a la rueda de la fortuna y allí miraban los fuegos artificiales entonces Ranma se le hacerco para besarla pero cuando ya estaba cerca no vio a Akane en el sino que vio a Shampoo sentada a la par sonriéndole y eso lo altero un poco y se separó suponía que él amaba a Akane y no a Shampoo ya eran las 8 para ese entonces y comenzó a llover

Mientras que en el parque

-no se pudo haber olvidado de mi verdad –

Viendo el reloj de pulsera para ver la hora ya son las 8 y comenzó a llover a cantaros y ya arruinada su ropa, maquillaje y transformada en gato comenzó a caminar a casa toda decepcionada pero no se rendiría no es como que hubiera estado con Akane tal vez tenga una explicación que darme de porque no fue a nuestra cita

Mientras caminaba por las calles toda mojada vio algo que le destruyo el corazón en pedacitos y vio como se le caía el mundo en pedazos era Ranma y Akane con una sobrilla para cubrirse de la tormenta se miraban como toda una pareja y allí comprendió que él no la amaba a ella salió corriendo a casa como sus patitas de gato se lo permitieron al llegar fue corriendo donde su bisabuela llorando cuando Cologne vio a su bisnieta en ese estado comprendió que fue rechazada de nuevo pero no dijo nada solo dejo que Shampoo llorara hasta que ella se calmo fue a buscar agua tibia para que volviera hacerse humana y pudiera explicarle lo había sucedió.

Pov Ranma

Mientras que Ranma se estaba preparando para dormir no podía creer que se había visto la cara Shampoo en vez de la de Akane y allí se acordó de la promesa que le hizo a Shampoo que tenía que ir a una cita con ella pero se le había olvidado por completo y sintió una culpa que antes no hubiera sentido que estaba pasando con el ama Aakane

-pero detodos modos mañana ire a Neko Hanten a disculparme con ella-dijo Ranma

Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia y los que han dejado comentarios se los agradezco me ayudan a seguir con la historia por eso hice este capítulo más largo allí me dicen si les gusto

* * *

Capítulo 3

* * *

Al día siguiente Shampoo se sentía horrible tenia ojeras le dolía todo pero lo que más le dolía era el corazón y quería pasar llorando en la cama pero ella odiaba llorar y no quería preocupar a la bisabuela se levantó he hiso todo lo que normalmente hacia limpiar mesas, barrer, estar en la cocina porque no quería salir a la calle y Mouse se ofreció a llevar las entregas vía a domicilio (espero que no lo vaya a arruinar o la bisabuela se va a enojar) pero no puedo estar aquí todo el día tal vez el ni recuerda la cita-dijo algo triste

Pov Ranma

Hoy me levante muy temprano para ir al restaurante Neko Hanten a ver a Shampoo espero que no esté enojada con migo sentía un nerviosismo un sentimiento que no puedo explicar pero que antes no había sentido, cuando menos se dio cuenta ya había llegado al restaurante vi a dentro para mirar si estaba Shampoo para poder disculparme pero no la vi por ningún lado (me siento algo decepcionado debe de estar haciendo entregas) solo pude ver a la bisabuela sentada en una mesa tomando un te muy raquila cuando le iba a preguntar por Shampoo ella apareció por lo que sería la puerta de la cocina en el momento que me vio vi tristeza en sus ojos pero fue cambiada por una frialdad y pregunto

-Que haces aquí tú aquí

Pov Shampoo

Cuando lo vi tuve tenía ganas de abrazarlo como normalmente aria pero esta vez no es igual tenía que aguantar o caería en el mismo juego de siempre y la que saldría lastimada seria yo así que conteste

-Que haces aquí tú aquí

-bueno quería saber si podíamos hablar-dijo con una mirada de súplica en la cara

-no tenemos nada de qué hablar o bienes hablar del el mapa la bisabuela no lo ha buscado así que puedes venir más tarde por el -dije Shampoo sin tan siquiera mirarlo

-no es de eso podemos ir a hablar a otro lugar-Ranma triste y suplica que Shampoo no lo mirara estaba acostumbrado que Akane lo hiciera pero no con Shampoo se sentía diferente

Pero cuando lo miro a la cara se dio cuenta que tenía una mirada de súplica así que no pudo rechazar su petición -si claro no hay problema podemos ir al parque la verdad es que yo también quiero decirte algo sabes bisabuela ya regreso-dice Shampoo

Ya en el parque el lugar estaba algo desértico casi no había nadie tal vez porque era muy temprano estuvimos sentados en la banca en silencio por unos minutos pero yo sentí que fueron horas decidí empezar la conversación yo

-vinimos a sentarnos o hablar -dice Shampoo sin verlo a la cara

-no quería decirte me disculpo por no haber ido a la cita- Ranma con cara de culpa

-no te preocupes te perdono y ya entendí que tu no me amas en todo este tiempo que he estado viviendo en Nerima he hecho y he dicho muchas cosas que te molestan pero ahora ya no te molestare nunca porque me rindo y ayer vi que eres feliz con Akane- Shampoo aguantando las ganas de llora sabía que si quedaba más tiempo allí terminaría llorando enfrente de él y no quería que el la viera llorar así que se levantó-adiós Ranma- y Shampoo salió corriendo

Pov Ranma

Ranma se quedó estático de lo que le dijo Shampoo siempre espero que ella digiera esas palabras pero no sentían tanta satisfacción al contrario sentía como un nudo se le hacía en la garganta y por un motivo no quería que Shampoo dejara de amarlo cuando quiso salir corriendo pero cuando quiso salir corriendo de tras de Shampoo

Y decirle a Shampoo que no lo dejara de amar eso sería muy egoísta de su parte tenía se sentía confundido tenía que hablar con alguien de confianza y la única persona en la que puedo pensar su mente fue en Ukyo al llegar restaurante Okonomiyaki U-chan ya que con el tiempo después de asegurarle que no la podía ver más que como una amiga nuestra relación volvió hacer como era cundo éramos niños cuando por fin llegue mire adentro para ver si estaba Ukyo y la mire cocinado con sus espátulas cuando ella me vio me ofreció un Okonomiyaki que lo acepte con gusto ya que no comí Sali de casa cuando estaba comiendo le conté lo que me dijo Shampoo y como me sentía respecto a lo que ella me dijo

-no me habías dicho que amabas a Akane porque ese cambio-Dice Ukyo

-No sé, si me hubieras preguntado hace una semana te hubiera dicho Akane, pero siento que algo cambio- dice Ranma algo frustado

Pov de Shampoo

Subí lo más rápido que podía al techo de la casa tenía la esperanza que el vinera a buscarme para decirme que no lo dejara de amar pero que bruta soy el no haría eso él está feliz con Akane (mientras lagrimas caían en su cara)

-Shampoo estas aquí, no llores por llores por ese tonto -dice Mousse enojado sabiendo por quien lloraba su amor

-qué difícil es estar enamorado de alguien que no te ama creo que me llego el famoso karma-dice Shampoo con cara de ironía

-no mi amada Shampoo no digas eso-dice Mousse -Ranma es un gran idiota sabes no deberías estar enamorada de el

-no digas eso él es una gran persona solo que su corazón le pertenezca le pertenece a otra persona-dice Shampoo

-Shampoo siempre me tendrás a mí-dice Mousse

-no Mousse no te amo de esa manerasolo te quiero como un amigo ya te lo he dicho muchas veces-

-Shampoo no digo de esa manera ahorita porque yo también te considero una gran amiga y no me gusta verte sufrir por Ranma Saotome

-gracias Mousse por preocuparte pero no tienes que hacerlo más esta vez ya me di cuenta que el no me ama

-no quieres volver dentro aquí hace mucho frio-dice Mousse

-no quiero estar un rato más aquí no quiero que la bisabuela mire que estuve llorando cuando se me quiten los ojos rojos voy a volver a dentro-

-bien te dejare algo de comer en la cocina buenas noches-

-buenas noches- sin verlo

Mientra con Ranma

Ranma caminabapor la calle hasta llegar a casa hace un momento que se había ido del restaurante de Ukyo ella le dijo que tal vez lo que sentía por Shampoo era solo culpa y él quiso creer eso pero su mente muy en el fondo le decía había que era otra cosa, cuando llego a casan se encontró con toda la familia comiendo

-Ranma donde estabas es muy tarde-dice Kasumi preocupada Ranma siempre la considero como una madre

-lo más seguro que estaba con alguna de sus prometidas que ni cuenta se dio de la hora que era-dice Akane de celosa

Ranma no quiso decir nada no estaba de humor para los celos de ella y tampoco quería que lo mandaran a volar hasta el estanque así que se quedó callado

-Ranma eso no está bien estas comprometido con Akane -dijeron Soun Tendo y Genma Saotome

-me voy a dormir buenas noches –dijo Ranma enojado por lo que estaban diciendo de el

Ya en el cuarto intentando conciliar cada vez que cerraba los ojos miraba a Shampoo diciéndole que ya no lo amaba y eso le molestaba mucho mientras que otra persona estaba de esa manera misma manera

Continuara.…


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos perdón por tardarme en escribir se me había arruinado la computadora pero ya se arreglado he intentare escribir más seguido esta historia este capítulo muy corto pero prometo que el siguiente será más largo espero que me deje comentarios de sus opiniones

Ranma ½ no me pertenece le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

Capítulo 4

Pov Ranma

La mañana siguiente escucha a los lejos como alguien me gritaba desde lejos pero no entendía quién era tenía mucho sueño ya que no he podido dormir como se debe cuando pude levantarme por completo atendí que era la voz de Akane que me gritaba que se hacía tarde para ir al colegio que si no me levantaba ahorita me iba a dejar así que mire el reloj que estaba en la mesa y mire la hora y casi me caigo de la cama al ver la hora nunca me había levantado tan tarde desde que me mude a Nerima así que levante me lave los dientes y luego cori así la cocina donde Kasumi me ofrecía pan y se lo agradecí bajando la cabeza y Akane se ponía los zapato cuando termino salimos corriendo a todo lo que nuestras piernas podían para poder llegar a la hora correcta

-Cómo pudiste quedarte dormido tanto tiempo- dice Akane- y ahora tendremos suerte si llegamos antes que toquen la campana

-Pudiste haberme levantado más temprano- le respondo

-Yo no tengo obligación de levantarte tu tendrías que levantarte tu solito- dice Akane

Entonces decido dejar de responderle para no ocasionar una pelea y me mande volando por los cielos cuando por fin puedo ver la puerta del colegio que la está a punto de cerrar

-Corre más rápido Akane sino van a cerrar la puerta- le digo

-Ya voy corro lo más rápido que puedo- dice Akane

Así que volteo a verla y miro que aunque trate de disimular está cansada y no puede correr más me detengo para esperarla y cuando la tengo a la par la levanto en brazos y comienzo a correr más rápido que antes

-Que haces Ranma yo puedo correr yo sola sin tu ayuda-dice Akane con un sonrojo en su mirada

-si yo se eso pero conmigo corriendo será más rápido así que abarate fuerte-le digo y solo se queda callada y me abraza cuando pudimos llegar la baje y adentramos al salón a un no había llegado el maestro y me recosté sobre el pupitre para recuperar aire

-Por un momento creí que no lo podrías lograr Ranma- dice Ukyo

-Si yo también- digo

-Me vas a decir porque dormites tanto- dice Ukyo

-Que- digo sorprendido

-Akane me dijo que vinieron tarde porque te quedasteis dormido- dice Ukyo

-Es que anoche no dejaba de pensar en Shampoo-digo –He estado yendo al restáurate de ella pero no he lograda verla voy a ir hoy para ver si la encuntro

-Encontrar a quien Ranma- dice Akane

-Ranma ira al Neko Hanten a encontrar a la bisabuela para que le dé un mapa para curar su maldición y me pidió que vaya con el- dice Ukyo le agradezco por haberme salvado de esa manera

-Entonces no te importa que te acompañe verdad- dice Akane

-No me importa si quieres venir puedes hacerlo-digo esperando no encontrarme con Shampoo

-Okey está decidido hoy iremos después de la escuela-dice Ukyo

Pov Shampoo

Hoy estoy preparado la comida que hay que entregar Mousse lo ha hecho muy bien pero creo que ya es hora de que yo hagas encargos no puedo estar aquí Ranma a estado viniendo casi todos los días y la bisabuela le ha dicho que no estoy pero no puede seguir así desde que me mude aquí he tenido muchas aventuras peleando con las prometidas de Ranma e intentando que se enamore de mí no puedo creerlo soy un desastres cuando más debería de intentar de pensar en el me recuerdo de todo lo que hemos pasado y más me doy cuenta que a la que Ranma siempre defendió y protegió siempre fu a Akane o se me están nublando los ojos

-Shampoo puedes venir aquí- dice la bisabuela

-Si bisabuela- digo limpiándome los ojos y salgo con una sonrisa en la cara- Que necesitas

-Hay algo muy enserio que quiero hablar contigo quiero – dice la bisabuela- quiero que vuélvanos a China a la aldea de las amasonas

-Que volver a la aldea pero nos esta yendo muy bien con el restaurante- le respondo

-Estar aquí no te ase bien y lo sabes pero como te digo solo es una opción- dice la bisabuela

-Perdón por la intromisión- dice Akane, Ukyo y Ranma pero viendo a Shampoo (no puedo creer que todas las veces que he venido esta es cuando me la encuentro y cuando vengo con Akane)

-Oh ex yerno bienes por el mapa verdad- dice la bisabuela

-Si por eso vengo- responde Ranma mintiendo

-Tienes suerte que lo encontré - dice la bisabuela- pero solo te lo daré con una condición que lleves a Shampoo contigo el viaje durara 3 días de ida y vuelta

-Sabía que era una trampa Ranma vayámonos de aquí- dice Akane sosteniéndole la mano para dirigirse a la puerta

-Espera Akane tenemos un trato- dice Ranma- se lo que piensa pero es la única manera de romper la maldición (aunque los verdaderos sentimientos era de estar solos con Shampoo)

-si no tengo ningún plan para estar sola con él, Mousse ira con nosotros- respondo después de estar callada todo este tiempo

-Entonces yo también voy- dice Akane celosa

-Yo también voy necesitaran una cocinera experta como yo- dice Ukyo

-Yo también quiero ir-dice Ryoga entando por la puerta del restaurante

-Ryoga que haces aquí- dice Ranma en tono enojado pero no enojado con Ryoga sino de que Shampoo fuera tan cercana a Mousse

-Es que me perdí estaba buscando la casa de los Tendo y cuando pasaba por aquí escuche la voz de Akane y también lo del mapa

-y tu porque quieres ir Ryoga a buscar el manantial- dic Akane y Ryoga no sabía que decir si le decía la verdad lo tacharía de pervertido por todas las veces que durmieron juntos

-No importa Akane entre más mejor- dice Ranma viendo a Ryoga como me debes una y muy grande

-Bueno está decidido no iremos mañana en la mañana nos miraremos aquí Ryoga tu dormirás donde los Tendo porque no quiero pasar el 3 días esperándote a que sepas donde es que esta Neko Hanten

-no es necesario dormiré en el parque-dice Ryoga rojo de la cara

-No yo también creo que deberías de dormir en la casa Ryoga para poder salir todos juntos- dice Akane

-bueno lo are porque Akane me lo dice no porque no lo aria- Dice Ryoga

En eso me sali del comedor y me dirigí a la cocina estar en el mismo lugar que Ranma no me gusta tal vez tenga la razón la bisabuela y después de curar la maldición deba de ir de aquí en eso escucho las puertas de la cocina abrirse y me doy vuelta y miro que es la persona que menos quiero ver

-Que haces aquí a Ranma - le digo

-Tenemos que hablar no puedes evitarme toda la vida vivimos en la misma ciudad- dice Ranma

-No tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar ya nos dijimos todo lo que teníamos que decirnos- digo

En eso me sostiene del brazo y me pega a él y nos quedamos viendo a los ojos y él se acercan y nos besamos fue un verso muy corto pero es la primera vez que el me besa y le pregunto

-¿Por qué lo hicisteis?-

-No lo sé- me responde

-No lo sabes- y lo único que se me ocurrió fue darle una cachetada- es un idiota como no puedes besar a alguien y no saber porque- y salí corriendo al pateo y conteniendo las lágrimas nunca más quiero volverlo a ver.

Pov Ranma

Tiene razón soy un idiota como pude besarla pero cuando vi tan cerca los labios de Shampoo me pregunte que sabor tendrían y me dieron ganas de besarla a este tipos de cosas complicaran el viaje

-Ranma estas aquí ya es hora ya es hora de irnos no podemos estar aquí toda tenemos que empacar para el viaje y porque estas rojo de la cara tienes fiebre- dice Akane

-No estoy bien debe ser que me dio calor vámonos ahorita para comenzar a empacar- digo tratando de cambiar el tema mañana tendré que disculparme con ella.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo espero que lo disfruten dejen sus comentarios y perdón por cualquier error ortográfico

Ranma ½ no me pertenece le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Capítulo 5

Hoy me levante temprano sin que Akane me levantara despertara mire la hora del reloj y apenas la 5:00 am Akane debe de estar durmiendo aun, me levanto y dirijo a la cocina para probar leche o algo antes del viaje pero cuando estoy bajando las escaleras viene un olor agradable de la cocina y cuando la abro miro a Kasumi con su sonrisa habitual

-Hola Ranma que bien que te levantaste tan temprano aquí tienes- extendiéndome un plato de comida con una sonrisa amable que nunca desaparece de su rostro- Akane todavía debe está dormida

-Kasumi que haces levantada tan temprano- pregunto

-Anoche escuche que saldrían de viaje y pensé que querían desayunar temprano para tener energías- me responde dándose la vuelta para seguir cocinando

-Gracias- respondo no sabiendo que más decir y en eso escuchamos un ruido que vienen de las escaleras

-Algo vuele muy bien aquí- dice Ryoga entrando por la puerta

-Quieres que te sirva un poco Ryoga- dice Kasumi

-Si no es mucha molestia- responde Ryoga y volta a verme sorprendido- estas levantado tan temprano

-Si quise madrugar un poco, te molesta- digo con exasperado

-Que irritable de encuentras Ranma- responde Ryoga quedándonos callados ya sin saber que más decir

-Bueno iré a levantar a Akane- dice Kasumi- para que se puedan ir temprano y no dejen esperando a Ukyo y Shampoo

Cuando terminamos de hacer todo salimos en busca de Ukyo que nos estaba esperando afuera de su casa con una mochila muy grande

-Saben ase cuanto los estaba esperando- dice Ukyo con voz irritada

-Perdónanos peo alguien durmió de mas- respondo

-Te levantaste otra vez tarde Ranma sabiendo que teníamos que salir tarde- dice Ukyo

-No fui yo el que se levantó tarde para tu información fue Akane- digo ofendido de que pensara eso solo me ha pasado 5, 6, 10 está bien mejor dejémoslo así- bien olvidemos eso y vayamos a Neko Hanten

Todos comenzamos a caminar y allí estaban sentados en la acera del restaurante Shampoo y Mousse y la bisabuela con su bastón hablando de algo que no pude escuchar por la distancia pero cuando acercamos se quedaron callados

-Solo por asegurarme aún tenemos el trato ex yerno- dice la bisabuela- de llevar a Shampoo

-Claro por eso estoy aquí- respondo

-Bien aquí tienes el mapa- dice Cologne entregándome el mapa y se da la vuelta y mira a Shampoo

-No olvides de lo que hablamos Shampoo mientras estés en este viaje piénsalo muy bien-

-Si bisabuela- responde mientras se levanta de la acera con la ayuda de Mousse- lo pensare muy bien

-vayámonos que quiero deshacerme de esta maldición rápido- digo para que Mousse y Shampoo se dejen de tomar la mano y todos comenzamos a caminar derecho para salir de Nerima adentramos a un camino en el bosque yo no hablaba Ryoga le hablaba a Akane de cómo fueron sus viajes por diferentes lugares que visito y Ukyo estaba ocupada recolectando ingredientes del bosque porque decía que sabe mejor que de los del mercado y así el sabor de la comida y especialmente para sus okonomiyaki mejoraría y así le pidió ayuda a Shampo y Mousse cuando le pregunte de porque no me la pedía a mí me dijo

-Tu estas ocupado leyendo el mapa y si Ryoga mira que no estas usándolo va pedirlo y no quiero estar caminando por meses antes de llegar al destino tengo un negocio que administrar - así que por eso acepte a regaña dientes

Pov Shampoo

-Podemos detenernos Ranma hemos caminado toda la mañana y solo nos asistes comer bocadillos que Kasumi preparo y ya está anocheciendo quiero prepara la cena con los nuevos ingredientes que encontré- dice Ukyo emocionada

-Si yo también quiero ayudarte a cocinar Ukyo- dice Akane- aunque tendrás que darme clases

-Claro Akane puedes ayudarme yo te enseñare y si tú también quieres Shampoo puedes ayudarme también- dice Ukyo en tono decidida que no aceptaría un no pero aun siendo amable la mire sorprendida no creí que me pidiera que las ayudara a cocinar pensé que no le agradaba

-Claro me gustaría- respondo con una sonrisa

-y ustedes chicos buscaran madera para hacer una fogata- dice Ukyo

Después de lavar las verduras en un rio que se encuentra muy cerca de nosotros y comenzamos a cortarlas mientras que Ukyo le enseñaba a Akane la manera correcta de hacerlo

-Eso Akane ya lo estas asiendo mejor- dice Ukyo feliz de que es una gran maestra por haberle enseñado como cortar y así con las tres cortando terminamos rápidos

-Porque se estarán tardando de encontrar la madera- digo

-Conociendo lo competitivos que son deben de ver quien recoge más leña- dice Akane con el ceño fruncido- iré a buscarlos

Y así nos quedamos solas no sabía que hablar con ella pero si puedo mantenerme callada hasta que venga los demás

-Oye de verdad dejasteis de amar a Ranma- dice Ukyo viendo un lugar del suelo

-Porque preguntas eso- Pregunto confundida

-Supongo que es curiosidad- responde

-No tienes que ser amable conmigo si Ranma te lo pidió- le digo a Ukyo a la defensiva no me gusta que me tenga lastima

-Él no me pidió nada, soy amable contigo porque me agradas- me responde con simpleza no debería de haberle hablado así ella me ha tratado bien desde que empezó el viaje

-Respondiendo tu pregunta anterior no todavía lo quiero pero no quiero seguir queriéndolo- respondo- ya he intentado todo por olvidarlo he querido odiarlo, el día que aparecieron creí que ya lo había superado que hasta lo odiaba pero verlo a los ojos solo lo empeoro ese sentimiento que he querido enterar

-Yo sentí algo igual cuando él me dijo que solo me miraba como una amiga quería odiarlo y no volverlo a ver jamás tratarnos como si solo fuéramos conocidos pero no sentí que sería justo por nuestros años de amistad así que decidí poner mis sentimientos en orden y me di cuenta que no lo amaba de esa manera si lo quería pero era más con el sentimiento de un amigo quiere a otro yo los había confundido eso me ayudó mucho a superarlo y que me comenzara gustara alguien más y ahora volvimos hacer como herramos antes- dice con una sonrisa en su cara

-Me siento muy feliz por ti que encontraras a alguien más pero yo no puedo verlo de esa manera porque yo lo quiero y quisiera que estos sentimientos fueran devueltos por el pero tiene a Akane- sentía como mi visión se ponía turbia

-No te preocupes todo se pondrá en orden con el tiempo- me dice Ukyo

-Oye tienes que prometer que no le contaras a nadie de lo que te conté verdad – digo limpiándome las lagrimas

-No te preocupes para eso están las amigas guardare tu secreto- dice con una mirada seria (lo siento Ranma no podre contarte de esta conversación)

-Gracias- le respondo feliz

Mientras que con los chicos

-Ranma tenemos que escoger la mejor madera- dice Ryoga- no solo tomes la primera madera que encuentres

-Qué diferencia hay- pregunta Ranma

-La mejor leña prende mejor y la comida sabe bien- responde Ryoga

-Lo importante aquí es que estoy recolectando más madera que ustedes dos juntos- dice Ranma

-Saotome yo puedo encontrar más madera que tu- dice con un aire competitivo Ryoga- Mousse tú quieres participar así mi victoria será más gloriosa

-Bien lo are para competir con Ranma y demostrarle a Shampoo quien es mejor- dice Mousse ese comentario sí que lo enojo y no dejaría perder por ninguno de los dos y si comenzó la competencia había demasiada leña alrededor amontonada alrededor

-Que están haciendo- dice Akane

-Akane- dice Los 3 hombres- Que haces aquí

-Se estaban tardando mucho y pensé que tenían un problema pero solo estaban jugando vámonos antes que Ukyo se enoje- dice Akane dando se la vuelta- escojan 5 leñas de cada montículo

-Cuanta madera pudieron recolectar- dice Mousse- hay que decirlo al mismo tiempo

-50- dice Mouse

-52- dice Ryoga

-55- dice Ranma

-Yo gane- dice Ranma feliz

-espera para la próxima te ganare- dice Ryoga y Mousse

Pov Ranma

Cuando llegaron al improvisado campamento miraron a Shampoo y Ukyo hablando cómodamente pero cuando nos vieron

-Entonces tenías razón Akane- dijo Ukyo

-Si estaban haciendo una competencia- dice Akane

-Bueno olvidando eso pongamos la madera para hacer la fogata y poner a cocinar la comida- dice Shampoo

-Tienes razón Shampoo- después de esperar por la comida estuviera lista y estar comiendo tranquilos

-Tenías razón Ukyo sabe mejor con los ingredientes que encuentras en un bosque y sumando tu habilidad en la cocina- dice Ryoga

-Gracias Ryoga- dice Ukyo sonrojándose levemente de las mejillas y con una sonrisa en la cara casi imperceptible si no supiera que le gusta Ryoga yo tampoco me hubiera fijado

-Y a ti te gusta el sabor Akane- dice Ryoga la sonrisa de Ukyo desapareció después de ese comentario solo alguien que la conozca tan bien como yo lo notaria

-Si sabe mejor que comprarla en una tienda- dice Akane

-Cuando vuelva a Nerima te puedo llevar algunas comidas que encuentre en el bosque- dice Ryoga feliz

-Si eso sería bueno así puedo practicar- dice Akane- y Ukyo podría enseñarme verdad

-He claro que te puedo enseñar Akane- dice Ukyo

-No es necesario Ryoga Akane muy bien podría ir a una tienda sin que tengas que llegar- digo en tono serio pero no sentía celos solo no quería que Ukyo tuviera otro amargo desamor por culpa de Ryoga él iba a responderme hasta que lo interrumpiera

Pov Normal

-Bueno creo que no es momento de pelear este viaje no durara mucho solo son 3 días de ida y vuelta y después volveremos a nuestra vidas- dice Shampoo

-Mi el amor de mi vida tiene razón dejemos esta tontería de pelearse y vayamos a dormir- dice Mousse abrazando un árbol- verdad Shampoo

-Esa no soy yo, es un árbol- dice con tono de reproche Shampoo se levanta y se acerca a su mochila de viaje y saca una bolsa de dormir color azul y se acuesta-

-Si yo también tengo sueño iré a dormir- dice Ukyo saca su bolsa de dormir era verde oscuro- y se coloca cerca de Shampoo- pero les comunico de antemano que si uno de ustedes chicos cruza esta línea- que acababa de hacer con un palo- los golpeare con mi espátula vienes Akane- cuando recibió una afirmación por parte de ella Ukyo se coloca para dormir más cómoda como si no hubiera amenazado a nadie y Akane saca uno de color rosado y se acuesta en medio de Ukyo y Shampoo

Los chicos durmieron al otro extremo de la fogata para no cometer el error de cruzar esa línea que dibujo Ukyo

Ranma fue el primero en sacar su bolsa de dormir color rojo y acomodar una vista para poder tener una visión perfecta de Shampoo bueno tan siquiera de su espalda Mousse fue el segundo sacando su bolsa de dormir color blanco y viendo a Ranma fijamente en un solo significado que es te vigilo Ryoga fue el último que se acomodó en su tienda de acampar

Pov Ranma

Hoy no pude hablar con Shampoo no con Mousse siempre cerca de ella y eso me molesta pegada a ella como sanguijuela pero mañana hablare con ella le diré que me gusta y que terminare el compromiso con Akane que no puedo casarme con ella porque ya se lo que siento por Shampoo solo necesitare la ayuda de Ukyo para que podamos estar solos y que nadie nos moleste y volteando a ver dónde dormía Shampoo me quede dormido

Continuara…


End file.
